On Mars
by Miss.Megan
Summary: Okay, so this is off a dream i had and it's a crossover from both shows and books well book so far . Twilight/Moonlight/Veronica Mars. Although the use of VM in the story is more limite and you don't need to know about it. BxE eventually. AU/OOC. RXR.
1. I'm Not Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, moonlight or veronica mars, unfortunately.

This is based on a dream I had, enough times that I decided to write it to get it out of my head. I would also like to point out that the characters may not be exactly as they are really.

OK so there are some changes to the original shows/books.

The setting is in Seattle (it was going to be in L.A but the Cullens would have trouble going out, and Seattle because I'm from England and I don't know rainy cities in America).

Mick and Veronica are not really brother and sister obviously but they were created by the same sire- Coraline, on one of her crazy 'I want a family' stunts.

Bella didn't jump, so Edward didn't return. Just review me if you have any questions. I can see people getting confused easily. Oh and Veronica is a redhead and also Bella. Yeah, I know confusing, right?

* * *

Edward and his siblings exited his new Audi S8 and began walking towards the school building. He frowned as he tried to block out the slowly graduating noise in his head triggered by their arrival

"Oh my god, he's cute"

"Great, just great-competition"

"Nice; more 09ers, that's all this place needs"

Edward's frown deepened; why did he put up with this? High school, he'd done it dozens of times before, why bother again? Maybe it's because he has nothing better to do. As they were walking into the school office, suddenly everyone's thoughts changed to just about one thing: fight. In his minds eye he saw the back of a redheaded girl giving all she's got to this defenceless blonde prep. Edward heart hardly began bleeding for the blonde. She had a smug look about her the made her seem like she deserved some comeuppance, not one to stereotype but he knew bimbo's usually deserved exactly what they got. They got told the usual stuff, rules, schedules etc. He got bored of the place almost instantnely, it wasn't until dinner that anything of interesting happened. They were bombarded with rich kids, '09ers' as the less fortunate prefer to call them, something to do with a postcode, which had already put the Cullens into their group apparently. This boy, Dick, was really starting to annoy him, blathering on about some wild kegger he was having, didn't he see that Edward couldn't care less? That was when Edward noticed them. Four of them sat on a table, quite like he and his family prefer to sit like. But the abnormal thing was it was like they weren't there, they didn't have heartbeats: what was weird was that they didn't smell like vampires. Their scent was hard to describe, it was different to a humans, they had blood but it didn't smell appetising. He had not come across anything like it. His tortured face attracted the attention of his burly brother,

"Dude, what's up?"

"I'll tell you later Emmett"

"You bet, you will," the bear like boy replied showing Edward his mocking mean face.

Edward turned back to the mystery table, he tried tuning into their brains but he was blocked out, **just like Bella**. He sighed heavily earning a couple of looks from some nearby blonde girls. Even thinking about her name tortured him deeply. His gaze returned to table again seeing the redhead that was in his minds eye during the fight. Vampires fighting mortals, he almost laughed out loud, but then realised he didn't even know if she and her friends were vampires. At human speed the whole of the abnormal undead's table got up dumped there still full trays and presumably walked to class; so they didn't eat, this just keeps getting weirder. That's when he noticed that everybody was getting up for class.

As he began to ponder on his way to class, he decided to make it his mission to find out all about these people and why they were like how they were. _Whatever it took._

* * *

**A/N: Please Be Nice And Review :) **


	2. In Another Life

**_Disclaimer :_** I don't own anything from Veronica Mars or Twilight or Moonlight (if i put some in this chapter).

This is the lunch where Edward saw the strange people(?) but it's from someone watching Veronica, if you get me.

**BTW** i don't think Wallace will be in this story. I don't have anything against him he just doesn't fit into it, and like i said thisis from a dream and he wasn't in it. _Enjoy_.

* * *

Veronica's face flushed scarlet as her anger overcame her. She could feel someone's eyes burning holes in her back. She turned to her best friend and whispered so low and fast that it was impossible for a human to hear,

"Mac, what freak dares even look at me?" It took a moment for her friend to understand her snappy question and she slyly looked behind Veronica's back.

"New 09er-he's kinda hot in that 'I'm so depressed, talk to me and I'll kill you' way" Mac replied with her signature smirk, until something wiped that smirk right off and caused a deep furrow in her brow.

"Mac? What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's dead," was the answer given with the most serious of looks but again in an impossibly quiet voice. Veronica's eyes widened. Curiosity almost turned her round to see the undead being. Almost. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Sure enough the guy didn't have a heartbeat, she could sense his presence but the space where he was at was deadly quiet. If he was a vampire, like herself, why didn't he smell like a vamp? The scent of a vampire was always different yet always the same-there was always the distinct scent of decay, more poignant with age, so either this guy is like a day old or he isn't a normal vampire. Her gaze locked onto her friends, both trying to work out the strange being that was the new 09er. The slightly anxious yet excited voice of her friend mad her jump from her contradicting thoughts.

"He has siblings; two brothers and two sisters, well something like that, apart from him they're all in couples. They are all like him." A sense of déjà vu hit Veronica, from back when she was human. The five freaks at the table, except she would never see those five freaks again. Well she hoped not.

"We should just stay away from them, I'm off to Josef's tonight, and I'll ask him about it"

Mac just nodded. Veronica noticed her two vampire friends, Carmen and Gia, get up for class so she up and followed.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur for Veronica, her thought locked onto ones of the new 09ers that she hadn't even seen with her own eyes yet. It was until her and Mac were walking out to the parking lot that she cast her eyes over them. She felt her legs become light like they were about to come out from underneath her and she began to see two of everything. The Cullens. She could hear Mac's worried voice but couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Like a brick had fell on her head, she suddenly realised what she had told herself when she became Veronica Mars, "You will not be weak," is what she had told herself, and with that she regained her posture and tried to block them out as if they weren't there. Thank god that hadn't seen her yet maybe they would know who she really was.

She needed a distraction. Fortunately, the big long, flashy limo was a pretty good distraction.

"Josef." She sighed.

Mac just laughed, "He sure does know how to make his presence known, huh?" Veronica looked around and discovered the limo had attracted the attention of most of the student body. Her pace began to quicken, she didn't want the unnecessary attention that just being slow would cause. She opened the door and slid in.

"I can just imagine the headlines now, 'Bitchy Veronica Mars picked up by mystery millionaire'. Could you be any more conspicuous?"

"Yes," he replied shortly. Veronica just shook her head in frustration. "You know, it's not my fault your car got totalled." He smirked.

"Yeah, but really Josef, the limo?"

"Yeah, so?" he said mimicking the 21st century slang. There was know point in arguing, she knew it, he knew it. Most of the car journey was spent in silence, Veronica wanted to ask him about the strange new kids but she was too stubborn, in the end she didn't have to say anything first.

"V just spit it out and ask me what you want to ask me." She could hear the smirk in his voice and debated on whether she should ask him or make her point and stay quiet, but this was Veronica Mars after all. She got curious. As she opened her mouth to speak, the driver pulled up to Josef's multi-million dollar mansion and the driver opened the door for them.

"After you, V." She rolled her eyes, Josef always the gentleman. Well almost always.

"Do you know what time Mick's back from his case?"

"Your brother?" Veronica just stood there, her frustrated gaze locked on him.

"Do you know a lot of Mick's?"

"No, just one." Again, with the smirking voice.

_Could he get more annoying, _she thought to herself.

"He'll be back 9ish you can stay here until you get bored if you want."

"Well I still have 250,000 to earn. So I may use you resources," she replied this time the grin was in her voice.

She and Josef have a bet. Three weeks to make a million dollars with only 250,000 to start with. She had three days left and if she won she got control of half of his business for a month, meaning big money for her. She was going to win.

Veronica Mars doesn't lose.

"Sure, sure. Not much point, your going down little girl. Anyway, I have some new vamps to the area coming round, wanna meet them? " This reminded Veronica of her question, be she decided not to ask it just yet. She was thinking up a plan.

"How many of them are there?"

"Seven, I think. Five of them will be going to your high school. In fact I think they started today, you seen them?"

"No, but I've been distracted today."

"Hmm, anyway they seem a bit strange so I'm just gonna give them the rules, the cleaner's information, you know."

"Yeah. I wanna meet 'em," perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"If you like…" Josef replied suspiciously, glaring at her.

They both jumped when they heard the door. Josef went to answer it.

Veronica could hear them greeting each other.

_This could be fun, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if i'm going to keep writing this if i don't get any reviews. So please review and i will write more.  
**


	3. Body Language And Bad Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own VM, Twilight or Moonlight.

Need some inspiration so review some ideas :)

* * *

Previously:**  
Veronica could hear them greeting each other.  
**_**This could be fun, **_**she thought.**

* * *

As Veronica heard Josef lead the Cullens to the room she was currently inhabiting, all feelings of smugness and excitement were pushed away with nervousness and something else. Anger?

Behind Josef, Emmett was the first to enter the room and Veronica couldn't help but smile slightly. He was always a bundle of sunshine and by the way he pranced into the room his bubbly nature had not changed much.

Next, was Jasper. Even though the only person she blamed for her birthday disaster was herself; she couldn't help but wince as those painful and destructive memories were made fresh in her mind's eye. His brow furrowed and she remembered his power; he must be feeling her pain. She felt bad for him, she was used to colossal amounts of pain but he wasn't.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a certain booming voice.

"Rose! Come check this place out, it's awesome."

And then she walked, more like glided, in. The incarnation of pure beauty. Her looks remained the same and Veronica felt stupid to even think they would have changed; they're vampires! She rolled her eyes at her bear-like husband and proceeded to look around tediously.

Behind Rosalie was her 'parents', Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle looked level-headed and calm as usual but was in contrast to his wife who looked around in awe and the living space. Veronica vaguely remembers _him _telling her about Esme's passion for architecture and interior design. And it was plain to see that Josef's necessity to have superior everything to everyone had insured that the architecture and design were too highest standard. Veronica even had to admit, it was a pretty astounding place especially to newcomers.

Next in were the two people she loved the most in the Cullen family. Alice practically bounced into the room like the little pixie she was. Up until now Veronica had not realised how much she had missed her old best friend. She missed Alice waking her up to go shopping and playing 'Bella Barbie'. Not that should would ever tell her this, Veronica Mars did not appear weak and nostalgic. That was until she properly caught sight of Edward in all of his glory. Her memories of him did not do him justice. They did not capture the personality in his eyes, the way he moved with such grace and presence it could start a dead heart, and when he smiled she was reminded of the way his eyes crinkle when he pulls that dazzling, crooked smile.

All Veronica wanted to do was run over there and kiss him with such passion that it would make up for their time apart but she was snapped out of her sultry thoughts with the extremely cocky voice of Josef.

"So, how you liking Seattle so far, huh?"

None of them had noticed her yet, she had cleverly positioned herself where she could see them but they couldn't see her.

Carlisle was the first to answer; "it's nice, but changed a lot since I visited last." He said the last part with confusion.

"So, why do you smell weird?" Veronica stifled a laugh; Emmett was never one to beat around the bush and she could almost hear Josef scowling.

"I think the question is why do **you**smell weird, huh?" Josef retorted and he straightened himself up, preparing to give a mature answer.

"Look I'm not 100 sure but I'm pretty sure you're those weird venomous vamps that originated from Europe, correct?"

"Well, yes we are venomous but I'm not sure of our origination." Carlisle frowned, "So, wait does that mean your not venomous?"

"Nope." Josef's voice was smug and Veronica could see the thoughtful faces on all the Cullens, although many other emotions flickered across the faces, I think one was jealousy.

"Oh and I almost forgot to introduce you to someone, V? Come out, come out wherever you are"

The red head took a deep and unneeded breath and stepped out of her hiding place. She tried to prolong the inevitable by shielding her face with her hair but she knew it wouldn't help for long.

"This everybody is Veronica, Veronica this is everybody." She replied with a mumbling greeting. She could feel their frustration at her lack of effort but what was she meant to do? Hug them and say, "Thanks for leaving me." It ain't happening.

"Don't be shy dear," Veronica sighed, why did Esme have to sound so comforting?

"You OK, V?" Josef asked cautiously noting that this wasn't definitely not Veronica Mars behaviour, she was sarcastic and nosy not quiet and shy.

She just nodded, pushed her hair back and raised her head.

She stood patiently waiting for the chaos to begin.

* * *

**Please Review: They make me wanna write :P**


	4. AN

**This is for anyone who cares.  
**

**'Kay, so i've decided that i'm gonna delete then repost this story differently. **

**I was originally going to incorporate some V.Mars storylines into the mix aswell as just her name but i've changed my mind so i'm gonna keep the chapters i've got but take any VM charactaers out and give them new names. **

**It will still be a moonlight crossover though. **

**Also, i've started writing a new twilight fic. Which is another crossover with my two favourite hunter boys. Can anybody guess?? The first chapter should be up soon: this week or next. **

**Love Meg. **


End file.
